A Frosted High School
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Jack finally got the powers from his stupid curse under control. Wait. Then why were the windows freezing? This new princess that transferred from Arendelle must have a secret up her sleeve... Eventual Jelsa. Rated T because I really like curse word.


_Hello all! I'm now introducing my first Jelsa story! This couple is very adorable! Love it!_

_**Disclaimer: **Disney and Dreamworks own these bros. Not me. _

_-Ash_

* * *

"Princesses! Can you believe it!? They're exchanging to _our_ school! This is _amazing!_" The dark haired girl cheered to her friend.

The silver haired teen shook his head, "Tooth, I think you're a little too excited about this."

His friend shoved his arm slightly, "Come on, Jack! You can't help but feel a little star-struck, can you? These are princesses from Arendelle! _Princesses!_"

"Where's Arendelle even at?"

"Who cares?! Princesses!"

Jack shot her a flat look, "You had princess fantasies as a kid, didn't you?"

Toothiana bounced in her seat, "Of course I did! Lighten up Jack! Of all schools for them to transfer to, it's ours! Isn't that an honor?"

The boy slung an elbow onto the lunch table, "I hate this school, so I don't really care."

"Jackkk! Quit ruining this for me! I'm really excited!" She whined at him.

"You were really excited when you found out I brushed three times a day."

"Well I like it when people have healthy teeth! I mean, I plan on poking my fingers into people's mouths for the rest of my life. I would prefer that it's a clean place." She snorted.

He cocked a brow at her, "Isn't the human mouth one of the dirtiest things on the planet?"

"Shhh! Princesses, Jack, princesses!"

It was sudden, a group of teens burst into the cafeteria doors: "They're here!" They screamed.

Tooth sprang out of her seat and rocketed towards the door. Jack sat stunned for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh and heading toward the doors to go outside. He dragged himself behind Tooth as they approached the school drop off. A police escort sounded its sirens loudly as the limousine drove up to the parking lot.

Wow. Five Star treatment, huh?

The limo parked and a fancy dressed man opened the passenger side door. He stepped out and flipped his toupee over his bald spot. The man pranced to the back door and opened the door with a bow. Two beautiful girls slipped out of the vehicle. There was a cute lightly redheaded girl with her hair in twin braids; obviously she was the younger sister. Then there was the older sister, with golden blonde hair in a braid wrapped around her head into a bun. Both sisters wore the school uniform, but the older one had gloves on her hands.

That was odd…

Jack felt his face flush slightly at the appearance of the gorgeous blonde. His heart pounded as he struggled to get his emotions in check. The wind slowly began to pick up and brushed through his hair. The teen stared at her as if she were an angel. She was amazing.

Tooth felt the sudden temperature change and glanced up at her friend. He was in awe of these girls, but she knew what was happening as a single snowflake fell past her face. Jack was doing this. She grabbed his shoulder and gave him a shake, "Jack, snap out of it!" Tooth grunted.

Jack flinched and had a hard fall back to reality. He quickly glanced at his friend next to him. She nudged his side lightly, "Someone's got a crush."

The silver haired boy chewed his lip, "She's pretty."

"Yeah I could tell. Why don't you calm it down there, Frosty?" She snickered.

"Sorry I, uh…" He was mesmerized by her graceful movements as she strolled towards the crowd. Jack blinked rapidly, gathering his thoughts quickly. He licked his lips nervously, "Wow. She's pretty."

Toothiana giggled at her flustered friend, "Keep it together. We don't need a blizzard."

Jack gulped down his pride, "Right."

The beautiful blonde swayed as she and her sister strode past the group of students. The princess glanced over her shoulder at him and their icy crystal eyes locked. Time stood still as they gazed at each other. Jack felt the wind move swiftly around him, picking up speed. The girl's eyes widened and the moment was gone as quickly as it came. The elder princess twisted her head back the other way immediately. The young man sucked in air expeditiously and released it, seeing small white tuffs of breath as it left him.

The brunette placed a kind hand on his shoulder, "She looked at you."

Jack shook his head, "She did more than that."

* * *

Jack paced into his Chemistry II class in a nervous heap. What _was_ that? That girl gave him this feeling that didn't even make sense to _him!_ And he had magical ice powers! Even those still confused him. Now he's gotta worry about some girl now too? Great. Just great.

The snow haired boy grumbled in annoyance as he started towards his seat. Tooth followed him in concern, placing a touch to the small of his back. Jack glanced at her, "It'll be okay." She said.

As if fate were against him, the platinum blonde he had just encountered was now standing in the doorway of his classroom. She spoke up slightly, "Is this Chemistry II?"

The professor stood immediately, "Yes Ms. Elsa. This will be your first class of each day. If there is anything I can do to make your visit to our school more comfortable, just inform me and I will certainly get it done for you."

She smiled at the man gratefully, "Thank you sir, but no need for formalities. My sister and I are here to learn the American ways and get the true high school experience. Though it may seem silly, we actually wanted to get away from our life of luxury for a while."

Her voice was like silk rubbing down Jack's spine as he straightened and shivered. Tooth stiffened up at him. Jack didn't get cold. The brunette poked at his shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

The icy boy waved her off over his shoulder, "Yeah. I'm completely fine."

The princess glided her way over to the seat in front of Jack. He gulped and swallowed down all emotions he had. He could not have it start snowing in the classroom. Jack glanced over her shoulder and saw the strange blue gloves she had covering her hands. He remembered a time when he did that. He always wore gloves thinking that he could possibly prevent all that ice from departing his fingertips. It didn't work of course.

The blonde, apparently named Elsa, spun her head to face Jack when she noticed him staring over her back. He reared away in surprise then casually (but not really so casually) turned his head towards the window.

"Excuse me."

Jack opened his jaw to say something, but nothing came out. He moved his gaze to meet hers and those icy blue eyes locked once more. He let out a light breath as his shoulders sagged slightly. She stared at him for a moment before blinking in confusion, "I was wondering if you had notes from this class that I could use?"

"Uhh…" Jack didn't take notes. "I actually…"

Suddenly there was a feminine chuckle, "Jack has a photographic memory, so he doesn't take notes. But I have some you can use." Tooth swooped in to save the day as she held her notebook out to the princess.

The blonde nodded gratefully and took the notebook from Tooth's hand, "Thank you very much." She glanced at Jack, "Photographic memory?"

"Um, yeah." The teen ran an anxious hand through his snowy hair, "I can just look at the board and memorize it. I can remember all the stuff the teacher says too. It just, kind of, sinks in for me."

Elsa let out a giggle, "Well now I know who I will go to if I need any help."

"Oh yeah, completely. Jack has the highest grade in this class. He's a genius that literally has to put in little to no effort. I wish I could be lazy and make A's. Jealous." Tooth chimed in.

"Sounds like the perfect life. I did a little research on American schools. Your marks affect your availability for scholarships for higher schooling?" The princess wondered curiously.

Jack nodded in response, "Yeah. College is a big thing in America. We got to have that to get a job, basically."

Elsa hummed, "I was born into a job. Ruling the kingdom is a really big one. I decided to come to America like I had always dreamed before I take over for my parents."

"Wow. I couldn't do that. It seems like a lot of pressure."

"You don't know the half of it," Elsa began. The temperature dropped in the classroom. Jack felt it instantly. Was he doing this? Was this girl making his heart fluctuate to the point he couldn't even control his powers? Elsa continued to speak, "The kingdom is so picky about their rulers. My sister would be a much better queen than I could ever imagine being. She is such a wonderful girl…" Elsa seemed to pause, thinking of her sister. Jack heard slow crackling of the window. He cut his eyes sideways; the windows were growing frost on them. This wasn't him.

Tooth leaned over Jack's shoulder, "Calm down, Frosty."

"It's not me." He grumbled.

"Alright class, it's time to begin. We're going to go back to the elements of the Periodic Table…"

Elsa bowed her head at the two teens behind her before turning to listen to the professor speak to the class. Tooth scooted her desk into the back of Jack's as she wrote down the notes. She mumbled, "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

Jack stared at the board, taking in what the professor was writing, "It was her."

"What?"

"She has the curse too."


End file.
